


Aftermath

by melting_stella



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melting_stella/pseuds/melting_stella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Ruvic case, Sebastian and Joseph were transported to the hospital. And they kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

"쉬세요."  
"감사합니다."

등을 돌려 병실을 나서는 간호사는 짧은 단발이었지만 그 위로 긴 머리를 하나로 내려 묶은 형상이 흐릿하게 떠올랐다. 세바스찬은 잠시 눈을 감고 환시가 사라지기까지 기다렸다. 간호사가 소독해준 뒷목을 더듬자 까슬한 거즈가 손끝에 닿았다. 정체 모를 바늘이 꽂혀있던 곳은 아직도 따끔거리며 거슬리는 존재감을 드러내고 있었다. 혈액 검사 결과 약물이나 다른 유독성 물질은 나타나지 않았기 때문에 다리에 입었던 상처만 치료해두는 것으로 처치는 모두 끝났다. 그래도 안심이 되지 않았는지 조셉과 세바스찬 모두 하루는 꼼짝없이 병원에서 안정을 취하라는 서장의 명령이 있었다.  
치료를 받는 동안 다른 경관들이 와서 키드먼과 발견된 시체들에 대해서 여러 가지를 물었지만 별달리 할 말도 없었다. 스스로도 자신이 겪은 일들에 대해 파악이 덜 된 상태인데다 사실대로 전부 말해도 정신이상 평가를 받을 것 같았기 때문이다. 그래서 우선은 확실한 것들ㅡ키드먼이 첩자라는 것, 레슬리라는 소년의 수색 필요성 등ㅡ에 대해서만 우선 진술하고 나머지는 복귀하는 대로 보고서로 제출하겠다고 둘러댔다. 경관은 실종 시간에 비해 굉장히 피곤해 보이는 그의 상태를 이상하게 생각하는 듯 했지만 어쨌든 푹 쉬라는 말과 함께 돌아갔다.  
뻐근하고 쑤시는 몸을 침대 위에 얌전히 뉘어 놓고만 있는 것도 고역이었다. 차라리 버릇처럼 운동이라도 하고 싶었으나 병원에선 당치도 않은 일이었다. 몸을 일으켜서 침대 옆에 걸터앉자 가장 먼저 떠오르는 것은 술이었다. 위스키 딱 한 잔만 들이켜면 더 바랄 것이 없겠다고 생각하던 그는 피식 웃고는 고개를 저었다. 더 바랄 것이 없을 리가 없다. 술과 함께 생각나는 얼굴이 있었다. 사건 청취 중 그의 상태에 대해 물었더니 경관도 잘 모르겠다는 눈치였다. 이렇게 되면 직접 알아보는 수밖에 없겠지. 세바스찬은 링거 스탠드를 잡고 몸을 일으켰다. 다리의 상처가 깊은지 찌르는듯한 통증이 느껴졌지만 그럭저럭 걸을 수는 있었다. 그는 링거 스탠드를 지지대 삼아 천천히 발을 옮겨 병실을 나섰다.

-똑똑

병실 문을 가볍게 노크하자 익숙한 목소리가 들려왔다. ‘들어오세요.’ 피곤한지 반쯤 잠긴 목소리는 평소보다 조금 더 낮게 깔렸다. 경관이나 혹은 다른 사람을 예상했었는지 상대를 확인한 조셉의 눈이 커졌다. 그 반응에 작게 웃으며 세바스찬은 링거 스탠드를 밀고 들어와 조용히 문을 닫았다. 평소처럼 단정히 넘겨 고정시키지 못한 머리칼은 팔랑거리며 조셉의 이마 위를 날아다녔다. 앞머리를 내리니 평소보다 훨씬 앳된 얼굴이 되었다.

“걸어 다녀도 괜찮은 겁니까?”  
“죽진 않겠지.”

대수롭지 않게 대답하는 세바스찬과 달리 침대에서 몸을 일으킨 조셉은 옆에 벗어두었던 안경을 다시 눈가에 걸쳤다. 좁아진 눈매가 자신의 오른 다리를 훑는 것을 느끼며 그는 슬리퍼를 끌면서 천천히 걸어 조셉의 곁으로 다가섰다.  
“몸은 좀 어때. 아픈 곳은?”  
“겉으로 보이는 상처는 없습니다만.”  
그렇게 말하는 조셉은 무심코 자신의 뒷목을 매만졌다. 거기에는 세바스찬과 똑같은 흰색 거즈가 붙어 있었다. 통증이 오는지 미간을 찌푸린 그가 손을 거두었다.

“환통(幻痛)이 좀 있습니다.”  
“환통?”  
“어깨랑, 옆구리에.”

두 곳 모두 루빅의 세계 안에서 총에 맞았던 곳이었다. 육체적인 손상을 입히진 않지만 정신이 연결되어 있었던 만큼의 후유증이 남는 건가.

“많이 아파?”  
“좀 결리고 화끈거리는 정도라 참을만합니다.”

희고 가는 손가락이 목덜미에서 내려와 병원 시트 위에서 머뭇거렸다. 세바스찬으로선 굉장히 오랜만에 보는 조셉의 맨 손이었다. 손톱까지 깔끔하게 정리된 그것은 평소 조셉이 얼마나 자기관리에 철저한지를 짐작케 했다. 자연스럽게 침대 옆에 걸터앉은 세바스찬은 우연을 가장해 자신의 손을 그의 손끝에 걸었다. 스치듯 닿았던 손가락이 잠시 멈추었다 다시금 그 빈틈으로 기어들었다. 세바스찬의 거친 손끝이 자신의 손가락 사이로 파고들어 자리를 잡는 것을 조셉은 묵묵히 바라보고 있었다. 차가운 손가락에 온기가 퍼지기 시작한다.

“현실이 아니라서 다행이야.”  
“현실은 현실이죠.”

이럴 때까지 사사로운 진실 공방을 거는 조셉의 반응을 보니 상태가 멀쩡하긴 한 것 같다. 헛웃음을 흘린 세바스찬은 가만히 몸을 기울여 조셉의 어깨에 기댔다. 환통이 있다고는 했지만 이 정도는 괜찮겠지. 세바스찬의 머리카락이 살랑이며 어깨에 닿자 잠깐 몸을 굳혔던 조셉이 천천히 긴장을 풀었다. 그것이 이마를 통해 고스란히 느껴졌다. 조셉의 침묵을 허락으로 받아들인 세바스찬은 이마를 좀 더 그의 어깨 깊숙이 묻었다. 익숙한 향기가 났다.

“말꼬리 잡지 마.”  
“…….”

잦아드는 세바스찬의 목소리에 조셉 역시 더 말을 잇지 않았다. 귓가에 걸리는 소리라곤 둘의 심장소리가 전부였다. 이 평온한 박자가 이렇게 반가울 줄이야. 조셉은 그 사실에 감사하며 저도 모르게 세바스찬의 뒷머리를 끌어안을 뻔 했다. 이미 허공에 올라앉아 망설이던 그의 오른 손은 결국 세바스찬의 어깨에 놓였다. 끌어안은 듯 아니면 단순히 올려놓은 듯 의미를 가늠하기 힘든 손짓을 세바스찬은 자신이 원하는 쪽으로 해석하기로 했다. 그가 고개를 돌리자 조셉의 어깨에 그 입술이 스쳤다. 그와 함께 쓸리는 짧은 수염이 간지러웠는지 조셉의 목 근육이 긴장했다. 하지만 세바스찬은 개의치 않고 그의 목덜미에 입술을 비볐다. 따뜻한 숨결에 섞인 의도를 파악한 조셉이 당황해 그의 이름을 불렀다.

“셉?”

세바스찬은 대답 대신 조셉의 팔뚝을 감싸 쥐었다. 얇은 환자복 아래로 숨어 들어오는 구릿빛 손가락을 말릴 새도 없이 세바스찬의 입술이 목을 타고 위로 올라왔다. 그의 코끝이 조셉의 뺨을 문질렀고 입술은 짧은 키스를 떨어트렸다. 뺨에서 입술을 향해 다가오는 그것을 어찌 막을 방도가 없었던 조셉은 그저 눈을 감아버리고 말았다. 까칠한 남자의 입술이 메말랐지만 부드러운 남자의 입술에 닿았다.  
다정한 입술이 굳어있는 입가를 몇 번이고 문질렀다. 쪽쪽이는 달콤한 입맞춤에 이내 녹기 시작한 입술이 벌어졌다. 세바스찬은 그 틈을 부드럽게 벌리고 들어갔다. 치열 안쪽에 가만히 숨어있던 조셉의 혀가 그의 것과 닿았다. 혀끝에 닿는 감촉은 분명 미끄러웠지만 등줄기는 짜릿했다. 빈틈없이 맞물렸던 입술이 어긋날 때마다 질척이는 물소리가 새어 나왔다. 깊어지는 입맞춤을 이기지 못한 조셉의 몸이 뒤로 기울었고 세바스찬은 서두르지 않고 조셉의 등을 단단히 지탱하며 침대 위로 몸을 눕혔다. 조셉의 등이 폭신한 시트에 닿는 순간 참아왔던 숨이 와르르 쏟아졌다. 여러 이유로 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴이 가쁜 숨을 내뱉는다. 바쁘게 오르내리는 가슴이 귀여워 흰 환자복 위로 손가락을 놀렸다. 심장 위를 톡톡 건드리던 손가락은 이윽고 손바닥이 되었고 박자는 무거워졌다. 가벼운 천 아래로 솟아오른 돌기가 스치자 조셉이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 끌어당긴 입 꼬리는 결국 한숨 외에 다른 말을 흘리진 못했다. 단단한 가슴 근육을 한 손 가득 움켜잡으며 세바스찬은 다시 고개를 숙여 그에게 키스했다. 이번에는 그의 양 손이 확실하게 세바스찬의 등을 끌어안았다.  
아직까지 오른 다리를 침대 아래 내리고 있던 세바스찬은 키스가 깊어지면서 자세가 불편해지자 그것을 침대 위로 끌어 올리려 했다. 무심결에 발목에 힘을 주던 그는 갑자기 치미는 통증에 이를 악 물려다 그만 조셉의 혀를 깨물 뻔 했다. 그의 상태를 깨달은 조셉이 놀라 몸을 일으켰다.

"괜찮습니까?"  
"음."

욱신거리는 통증을 애써 참으며 그가 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였다. 조셉은 건성으로 대답하지 말라며 핀잔을 주고는 그의 몸을 끌어당겨 침대에 완전히 올라올 수 있도록 도와주었다. 위험한 수준까지 달아올랐던 분위기는 잠깐의 휴지를 거치자 부드럽게 가라앉았다. 자칫하면 병원에서 못 할 짓까지 해버릴 뻔 했다. 자신의 곁에 모로 누운 세바스찬의 표정이 풀린 것을 확인한 조셉은 얌전히 다시 몸을 뉘었다. 1인용 침대는 건장한 남자 둘이 함께 눕기엔 비좁았기 때문에 둘은 서로를 바라보며 모로 누울 수밖에 없었다. 자신을 빤히 바라보는 세바스찬의 눈길에 어쩐지 민망해진 조셉이 인상을 쓰자 세바스찬은 그 속내를 다 알겠다는 듯이 슬쩍 웃으며 그의 얼굴에 걸려있는 검은 뿔테 안경을 조심스럽게 벗겨냈다. 그의 손이 다가오자 얌전히 눈을 감았던 조셉은 흐려진 시야 안에서 세바스찬만이 선명하게 보이는 기현상ㅡ사실 당연한 일이다ㅡ을 경험했다. 항상 주름져 있던 미간을 펴고 웃는 그 얼굴은 보는 사람까지 맥이 풀릴 정도로 어딘가 어수룩해 보였다. 평소의 무서운 표정과의 차이가 어마어마해서 조셉은 그만 픽 웃어버리고 말았다.

“곁에 체온이 있으니 어쩐지 졸린데.”  
“한두 시간 쯤은 자도 괜찮을 겁니다. 그 후엔 병실로 돌아가셔야겠지만.”  
“왜?”  
“간호사가 상태를 확인하러 당신 병실에 들를 겁니다.”  
“음.”  
“그리고.”

조셉의 말에 납득하며 고개를 끄덕이던 세바스찬은 갑자기 다가온 조셉에게 그대로 입술을 빼앗겼다. 가만히 닿기만 한 입술은 세바스찬의 몇 초를 빼앗고는 다시 떨어졌다.

“이 꼴을 다른 사람들한테 들키는 건 절대 사양하겠습니다.”

어쩐지 사족처럼 딸려오는 진짜 이유에 세바스찬은 별 대꾸 없이 눈앞의 몸을 꽉 끌어안았다. 급하게 숨을 들이마시며 딸려온 몸이 자신의 팔 안에 가득 찼다. 이 따듯함이 얼마나 절실한지 너는 아마 모를 것이다. 조셉, 친애하는 나의 파트너. 이제 내게 남은 것은 비루한 몸뚱이와 너 뿐이다.

**Author's Note:**

> 좀 더 이어질 수도….


End file.
